Prototype
by Kitten Mittenz
Summary: Evelyn and Desiree are failed genetic experiments. Their DNA was mixed with the DNA of two of the Avengers in hopes of combining them to put the desired features of the Marvel superheros into normal human beings and create an unstoppable army.This is the story of two of the first experiments who failed to show results... until now.
1. Ch 1: Changing

**A/N**

**After I had a weird dream I came up with the plot for this story. In the first few chapters there is going to be a lot of character development and background information. Just thought I'd let you know before you start reading.**

**This is a collaboration I'm working on with Dragondez, who I'm also helping write a Pokémon fic. We are weird and in both fics we have based the main characters off of ourselves.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the already existing Marvel characters. If I did then people wouldn't be waiting for the twenty first… the world would have ended a long time ago.**

_**Changing **_

_**Chapter 1**_

…**xXx…**

Desiree and I are different but exactly the same at the same time. Not that being different is a bad thing only we were designed to be different, to be used for evil. But we failed to show any positive results so we had our memories erased of all of the tests that had been done on us and then thrown out onto the streets to fend for ourselves. We barely made it by. We did whatever it took to survive in the jungle that was New York City. For the longest time we were convinced that we were just like any of the other homeless children, and it wasn't until we both turned fifteen that we started showing positive results.

…**xXx…**

"Ev, where are you?" Desiree yelled as she walked into an abandoned lot that was littered with scrap metal and other junk that they called home number 56.

"Back here." The faint voice of Evelyn echoed off of all the metal. All Desiree could see was her tiny hand waving, barely visible behind all of the junk.

"What are you doing?" Desiree said walking up to her friend who was more of a sister than a friend at this point. Evelyn was surrounded by bits of metal and tools that she had salvaged.

"Nothin' I just got bored." She replied not looking up from whatever it was that she was doing.

"So… um… what is it supposed to be?" Desiree asked quirking an eyebrow at Evelyn's work.

"I have no idea." Evelyn said looking up at Desiree smiling. Desiree just sighed in reply. It wasn't a rare occasion that Evelyn would come up with some random contraption just for the hell of it. It'd just be nice if one of them ended up being useful for once and if they didn't have a half-life of about five seconds. "So where have you been all afternoon." Evelyn asked.

"I was working… unlike you.

"I am working… kind of." Evelyn said in her defense. "It's just not the same kind of work."

"You could get a job you know."

"Yes but I'd rather not lose it by blowing everything up."

"But you do that anyway."

"Precisely, that's why I don't want to look for work. There's no point if I already know what I'm going to get fired for doing… and I can't help it; it's not like I blow things up on purpose."

Desiree shook her head. "You're impossible. If you just end up blowing everything up why do this stuff at all?"

"Because… I don't know what else to do with myself. I'll lose my mind if I'm not working on something and it just so happens that that something blows up every time. But you have to admit some of the things I came up with were awesome while they lasted. And if it wasn't for my ingenuity we'd still have our numbers." Evelyn pointed out.

"Alright, alright." Desiree said running a hand through her long dark hair. She knew Evelyn had a point. They had only recently gotten their names. For a while Desiree was number 5 and Evelyn was number 1, the prototype. Evelyn had found them a broken laptop and fixed it just long enough for them to use the Google to find names. They agreed that they got to choose the others name and they chose just in the nick of time because the laptop proceeded to explode within two minutes of being rewired.

Evelyn stopped her work momentarily and admired her reflection in a shiny mirror like piece of scrap metal. She had her medium length hair pulled back in a ponytail and her eyes were bloodshot, the red contrasting with her green irises. She wore a pair of denim cut-off shorts, a black T-shirt with scotched sleeves and hem line and a pair of worn grey convers shoes. Evelyn was covered head to toe in soot and oil.

"You look awful by the way." Desiree said taking the piece of metal from her hand to fix her own hair. It was long, dark, and slightly tangled her eyes were dark with an ice blue ring around the iris. She also wore a pair of dark cut-off shorts but they were quite a bit longer but Desiree's weren't victim to multiple explosions and other things that made them shorter the more she wore them. With that she wore a simple blue T-shit that was slightly torn in places but she covered them up with her prized possession; her black jacket with metallic accents that matched her boots. She had stolen it from a department store some time ago before they were able to look for work. Even though to survive they still had to do a bit of begging, borrowing, and stealing. But back to her eyes; they were always dark but something seemed off. Evelyn had been with Desiree long enough that she knew all of her expressions. Her eyes had peculiar glint to them. It was pricing and cold.

"Thank you. Are you feeling alright? You seem a bit on edge, what's bothering you?" Evelyn asked with concern as she straightened up and whipped the grime off of her hands and onto her shorts.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit tired I guess." Desiree said trying to hide the distress in her voice. Not this again not now. She thought as the air around her grew cold; she hoped that Evelyn was too far away to feel it. But much to her dismay Evelyn steps forward and places the back of her calloused hand against her forehead.

"You look awfully pale, you're not running a temperature and if anything you're a bit chilled." Evelyn said with concern. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes I'm fine. I just need to sleep and speaking of which, when was the last time you slept?" Desiree stated seeing how red Evelyn's eyes were and the huge dark bags under them.

"I don't remember. I just can't sleep." Evelyn half lied. She hadn't slept in about a week but she didn't feel tired at all and before that, when she did sleep, it was only for a few hours. It's not like she minded though, she didn't like sleep very much anyway. She saw it as a waste of time, time that she could spend working on stuff. Cold and sleep, two things she wasn't the least bit fond of.

"I think you need it more than I do, but if you insist. I'll see you later." Desiree retreated to their make shift hut made of large pieces of metal. One of the few things that Evelyn had made that hasn't blown up…yet. Granted Desiree had helped put it together and that might have something to do with it but that's beside the point. The only thing in her mind right now was getting through this change again. She wrapped herself up in blankets and with a small flash light looked at the paling skin on her body in random patches. She felt her heart beat speed up but this only made her feel colder. The pale splotches became rough and itchy. She hated these changes. For one she had no idea what they were and they frightened her. But when she wasn't frightened she had violent mood swings. The raging anger and the need to destroy was almost unbearable and extremely painful. These attacks only got worse and became more and more often. She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep this from Evelyn.

**A/N**

**So chapter one and there is still so much to come in the next few chapters… namely the Avengers.**

**Don't worry my other fics are not dead I will still update the ASAP for those of you who are wondering.**

**Oh please wonderful people, please review. They make my day and I love hearing what you think about my writing positive and constructive. It only makes my writing better and gives me a reason to update more frequently.**


	2. Ch 2: Out With a Bang!

**A/N**

**Blah… I just haven't been in the writing mood lately =w= so sorry it took me a while to update. And it as just so happens I did not end up writing this entire chapter, Dragondez did a lot of the last half. God what would I do without her. Any way we finally get to hear from the avengers! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the already existing Marvel characters.**

_**Out With a Bang!**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_She walked down a long dark hallway. She had snuck out in the middle of the night to explore places she knew she wasn't allowed to go. At the end there was a door that was slightly ajar with blue light pouring out. She was too afraid to go in but the space was just big enough for her to see inside. There was another girl who looked to be about the same age. Her face was sunken and looked extremely pale under the blue lights casting weird shadows. She was very thin and looked like she hadn't been given any food or water in days… maybe weeks. Then a dark shadow of a hand was cast across her face. The girl outside had winced and hid behind the door in fear that he had been caught but when she heard the silent screams form the room she had a hard time feeling relieved. She didn't bother looking in the room any more. Instead she ran, covering her mouth and trying to hold back the tears that were sure to flow as soon as she returned to her quarters. She knows how that girl must have felt. She had to do those same tests. She was beaten and starved was pushed to the brink of death but lived, suffered. Those were the only results that she had ever shown and they weren't good enough. That tortured girl and the frightened one would be the only two, though they failed, to live after being abandoned. Once she made it back to her room, which was no larger than a broom closet she sat in the corner shaking and crying in the fetal position. And the last thing she heard before drifting off to sleep was the disembodied voice that lulled the experiments to sleep every night. Every night the same voice since her memory function was turned on. The last thing she consciously remembered hearing as. "Monsters you are all monsters."_

Evelyn woke to the sound of an explosion in a cold sweat. She didn't remember ever falling asleep but she had, while she was working which never ended well. Things didn't ever go well when she was awake to all hell breaks loose if heaven forbid she fell asleep on the job. The last words of her nightmare echoed in her head. _Monsters you are all monsters."_ Even after being out of the lab for several years the disembodied voice still haunted her.

Desiree also woke up at the sound of the explosion. She had grown used to them but she woke in concern for Evelyn. She was relieved to find that she was no longer cold and that her scaly skin had returned to normal. She stepped out of the metal shelter and blinked in the sun light as her eyes adjusted. She figured she had to have gotten more than enough sleep seeing as it was the next morning. Another morning of just barely making it by, another morning that was sure to being another episode later on.

"What did you blow up this time?" Desiree said rubbing the last of the sleep from her eyes.

"Actually I have no idea… I don't think it was me this time." Evelyn said looking around at all of the miscellaneous pieces of junk she had scattered about.

"But it's always you." Desiree said just before another explosion went off in the distance.

"See I told you." Evelyn said. "Hey are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine. Just peachy." Desiree replied, almost snarling unintentionally as she scratched her hand. The skin where she scratched had become scaly. Her blood began to boil but the air around her became colder. No it was too soon there was no way this could be happening now. Out of the blue, Desiree's mood turned violent and her skin scaly and cold. She wasn't sure why this happened but she hid it so Evelyn wouldn't worry.

"Don't try to lie to me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Desiree snapped continuing to scratch at her skin. Evelyn noticed and grabbed her wrist forcing her to stop scratching.

"What is this?" Evelyn said shocked and angry. Shocked because skin should not look like scales and angry because her best friend had tried to hide this from her. She ran her fingers over the changing flesh and watched as the scales spread across her hand. Desiree's hand also grew increasingly colder the longer she held it. The skin/ scales on her hand grew paler and icy. Crystals formed at her fingertips and the intense cold forced Evelyn to let go. Through all of this another explosion went off in the background.

…**xXx…**

Back at the Avengers Tower…

They were informed that it was just an elaborate bank robbery, that didn't need their assistance at this time but if it escalates for any sort of reason for them to be ready. But it will soon turn out that it won't be the bank robbery that needs their attention.

…**xXx…**

"Desiree why do you have scales?" Evelyn asked cautiously trying not to anger Desiree who was clearly not herself right now any further.

"It's too soon." She said as she crumbled to the ground in pain.

"Too soon for what?" Evelyn said crouching down beside her, scared, but she wasn't sure who for. Desiree didn't answer, she only ran, leaving Evelyn alone and confused in their vacant lot.

"Wait!" Evelyn called reaching out for her fleeing friend only to flinch back when Desiree's ice blue eyes turned back, silted like a cats.

"Get…away…from…me." Desiree cried as her bones began to ripple underneath her skin with a piercing *snap*

"We need to get you to a hospital or someth-." Evelyn's sentence was cut off with a shriek as she went flying into an old 1967 Chevy impala shattering the windshield.

"Oww…shit." Evelyn exclaimed ripping the black car's door off and using it as a shield chasing her quickly disappearing friend and ignoring the deep gash on her side from the right hand mirror.

"son of a bitch!" the owner said as he rounded the corner looking at the mess of a car followed quickly by a man in a brown trench coat.

"Desiree stop!" Evelyn yelled wincing as she watched her friend begin to tear apart random citizens spewing blood and gore on the surrounding buildings, cars and other people. The creature that stood before Evelyn could most definitely not be called Desiree anymore; the female beast stood about 6' fierce, razor sharp claws and fangs. Evelyn threw her shield/ car door trying to get the beast's attention…it worked too well, the creature turned and fixated its gaze upon the small girl and with a ferocious snarl began to chase her.

…**xXx…**

Back at the avengers tower...

This whole ordeal just so happened to be right below the avenger's tower, and because they had nothing better to do…at the moment they watched. "Hey…she just did your shield-thing." Tony made a vague throwing motion at Steve with his hand almost taking out Natasha with his right arm. Thank god looks can't kill, and thank god she had left all her weapons in her room.

"Hey…uh…shouldn't we you know…do something?" Bruce asked looking on as the creature claimed yet another victim spewing innards all over someone's brand new Cadillac.

"Yeah…probably." Tony shrugged.

"Let's go." Steve said turning and leaving all the others at the window, tired of watching people be torn to shreds.

…**xXx…**

` It was just by pure luck that Evelyn was in fact the faster of the two, zooming down streets like a bullet trying to get to somewhere where she could help her gore-splattered friend in peace.

"_Shit, shit, shit." _Evelyn thought turning into what she thought was another road, shocked to find that instead she was standing in a very narrow, very short length of alleyway. The turned grabbing a nearby aluminum trashcan lid.

"Okay, Desiree you don't have to do this!" Evelyn said backing into the alleyway her back pressed flat against the cold cement wall. The creature padded ever forward until its ice cold muzzle was an inch away from Evelyn's pale face. It's cold breath made Evelyn shiver she dropped her aluminum shield it clanged loudly against the pavement, causing the creature to bare its scarlet stained teeth.

"Desiree…" Evelyn whispered as the creatures blood stained claws touched the side of Evelyn's neck. Suddenly the creature howled and turned around to face its newest enemies. Evelyn gagged as she observed the smoking hole in her friends back if not for the silver-blue scales that now lightly covered her friends highly reptilian body the attack would have impaled her.

"NO STOP!" Evelyn screamed running after her friend

"Get out of here!" said a man with blond spiky hair, black sunglasses, and a high-tech compact bow running in front of Evelyn and drawing a long arrow.

"You don't understand! She is my friend!" Evelyn pleaded grabbing his arm trying to throw off his aim.

"Explain what part of that could possibly be friendly?!" the man said trying to shake off the small, dirty brown haired girl.

"She just changed into this! I promise it's not her fault! "Evelyn cried warm frustrated tears beginning to leak out of her vibrant green eyes.

"There is nothing I can do about it." He shook her off and threw her on to the ground with some difficulty. Evelyn watched with growing horror as her friend flew into a brick building and coughed up blood as a silver hammer removed itself from her stomach. She quickly avoided a piece of flying scrap medal behind a mustang and ripped off the door using it as a shield from other sharp flying projectiles.

"_I need to distract them." _Evelyn through frantically as she noticed that her friend was slowly reverting back to her normal self, something that the avengers neglected to notice. She looked at the door less mustang she was hiding behind and suddenly she got an idea, running to the hood of the mangled orange car flipping up the hood. Well more like tearing it off. She began to rearrange wires cutting the gas line for extra umph she ran away from her ticking bomb. "3…2…1…_damn how long is that going to take!" _Evelyn thought already hot wiring her fourth car/bomb. "_oh there it is." _Evelyn said flinching as the car blew sky-high, most people thought that things exploded with a loud BARROOOOMM. But in this case it was more of a soft powerful explosion the mushroom cloud of black smoke reached for the sky. That got their attention! Evelyn smiled in victory, them remembered that she actually made more than one they began to explode in rapid succession straight towards her. She looked down shocked at her hands and closed her eyes it was too late, she knew this. "Goodbye." She whispered as the engine creaked under her hands. 3…2… and nothing? She shivered as cold scaly hand wrapped around her waist pulling her away from the fire-ball.

"Desiree?" Evelyn said looking at her still scaly friend.

"I am so sorry." Desiree rasped falling down onto one knee her long brown hair reverting back from long silver spikes.

"you are going to be fine!" Evelyn sobbed and wrapped her arms around the slowly changing girl. The avengers looked somewhat sadly at the two broken girls. "GET BACK!" Evelyn hissed trying to protect her friend still brandishing her car door.

"Your thing." Tony hissed quietly at Steve.

"What should we do with them?" Natasha said putting her twin pistols back into their holsters. They all looked at each other in an awkward silence seeing as no one knew what to do with the two girls.

"I have an idea." Everyone turned their attention to Bruce as he walked out of stark tower and over.

"And where were you? Did you not see the monster tearing through the streets and people?" tony said crossing his arms.

"Observing, and I have suspicions." Bruce looked at the two girls inquisitively.

"So what?" clint crossed his arms

"Bring them to the lab." Bruce said turning on his heel back inside.

"Great." Tony said "so who wants to carry them?"

"First of all" Evelyn said standing up with Desiree draped over her shoulders " I can walk just fine thank you very much second, you aren't going to touch her." Evelyn growled eyeing the gunshot wound in desires left shoulder and without another word she followed Bruce into the Avengers tower.

…**xXx…**

**A/N**

**Yeah this took a while =w=. Especially because she formats things differently and MSO word was being a bitch. Trust me I am going somewhere with this idea, and I do wish I could get to it sooner but school and other crap gets in the way and I haven't been able to update as often as I like.**


	3. Ch 3: To the Lab!

**A/N **

**Hi I'm back again and it's me writing the whole chapter this time because finals and projects are over and I have this wonderful thing called time. By the end of this chapter you will really notice the difference in the writing styles and I apologize for all of the typos in the previous chapter that I neglected to edit out so that may be done... Eventually. Anyway, without further ado here is another chapter of Prototype!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the already existing Marvel characters.**

_**To The Lab!**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_The girl snuck out of her quarters the same time every night and ventured down the long dark hallway to the end door and peer through to see the same girl undergoing the same tests she had. Over and over again. This time she saw the shadow squirting a liquid out of a long syringe before inserting it into the girls arm without warning. She screamed a silent scream of pain and horror. She watched as the girl vomited and went into shock but the unknown poison still leached into her body. The girl outside the door felt like she was going to barf herself but if she did she would have nothing to throw up she hadn't eaten all day. She was frozen she wanted so badly to run and hide or to sneak in and help the poor defenseless girl but her body refused to move. Her feet couldn't propel her body to walk and her arms wouldn't unglue themselves from her sides allowing her hands to shield her eyes. She just watched as the girl collapsed and after a few minutes and got back up only to be beaten. It was still a mystery to her why they had to suffer after all of the test, poisons, famines, and beatings their small bodies endured and they were never allowed to die._

…**xXx…**

Evelyn followed the strange nameless man down a long hallway and into an elevator without questioning the situation. Even though any person in their right mind would be skeptical of strangers she was not in her right mind. Evelyn was pissed off at the world and at Ironman for insulting her and she had her best friend passed out and bleeding in her arms after she was moved because caring her over her shoulder became a bit uncomfortable so no, not in her right mind at all. When the door closed and bodiless voice with a robotic British accent asked which floor they would like to be taken to. The odd voice made her jump a bit but she hopped it wasn't too obvious because the other man looked as if this disembodied voice was a completely natural occurrence and just answered with.

"J.A.R.V.I.S, take us to the lab and have all of the genetic data on the whole team up and ready." He said in one breath with ease as if he had rehearsed the line fifty times over.

"Yes sir." The A.I. replied as the elevator whirred to life apparently taking them to the lab. It was only a matter of seconds before they stopped and the doors opened up to a mostly white room with tinted glass windows and strange scientific contraptions littered in an organized fashion all over the huge space that was most defiantly bigger on the inside. Or was it smaller on the outside? She didn't ponder this for long because she followed the man to the other side of the lab where it looked like a bunch of medical machinery was ready for use.

"Put her down over there." He said pointing to an empty bed thing that you would find in any standard general care hospital room.

"No, why should I trust you? No one is going to touch her." She said defiantly still cradling Desiree who gave a small painful groan. Evelyn applied a bit more pressure with a section of cloth that she had ripped off from her sleeve to the wound to ease the bleeding which had been a futile attempt seeing as the fabric was permanently saturated with blood and Desiree's blood was now running down Evelyn's supporting arm.

"First of all you followed me all the way up here, second I'm a doctor. I can fix her; and third I have a sinking feeling I know something you would find really helpful and it would almost guarantee this will never happen again." He said turning to the table bed thing.

"Fine, but the second an-"

"Nothing is going to happen to her. Now put her down she's already lost a lot of blood." And without another word from either of them Desiree was laid down still unconscious and all Evelyn could do was watch as this doctor guy sewed her up. She was so focused on watching that she didn't notice the rest of the avengers walk into the room and join her at her unconscious friend's bed/table side.

"She alright?" Evelyn asked as he finished.

"She should be. Now I need you to come and sit over here." He said and walked over to a chair nearby with a needle in hand. Evelyn fallowed without a complaint still ignoring the other people in the room. "How do you feel about needles?" He asked cleaning off the needle with a clear solution.

"I'm ok, I guess." Evelyn lied shrugging. She sees the terrible thing's those needles are capable of in her nightmares and they terrify the living daylights out of her but if doing this meant getting answers then so be it.

"Great." He said as he tied an elastic strip around her upper arm to restrict blood flow and cleaned an area on the inside of her elbow. "This may sting a little, but just try to relax." He said before he stuck the needle into her arm. The needle was attached to a tube that was attached to a collecting bottle. She watched as the needle extracted the blood and collected in the bottle. "Remember to breath." He reminded her in a concerned tone of voice; Evelyn hadn't even noticed she was holding her breath. The less than a minute it took to take the blood he needed seemed like hours but when he finally took out the needle it was a huge relief. But she didn't have time to enjoy it before she saw him walk over to Desiree with another set of blood drawing stuff.

"Hey!" She yelled. "What do you think you're doing?" She said running over to defend her unconscious companion.

"I'm just getting a blood sample from her. It's what I just did to you." He said.

"But her blood is already everywhere can't you just use that? And you were the one who said she's already lost a lot of blood, now you're going to go and take more. This is ridiculous why do you need our blood anyway?"

" I need a non-contaminated sample for these DNA tests."

"Yeah, what are all these tests for Banner?" Tony said walking up alongside Evelyn.

"I just have a few theories and if I'm right you've got some along the same lines only you don't want to admit it."

"So now you're a mind reader."

"No I just have my suspicions."

"So what are these suspicions you keep going on about?"

"First, how did you know to grab the car door and use it as a shield?"

"I don't know, I kinda just did. Self-defense I guess." Evelyn said shrugging. Bruce pulled up two clips one of Captain America in a recent battle and another of Evelyn from a little while ago of her ripping the car door off and shielding herself. The whole team watched the two clips side by side and the similarities were undeniable.

"And Desiree over there," he said motioning to the unconscious girl. "She's a good five inches taller than you with a slightly larger build you were able to carry her all the way up here like it was nothing and you yourself don't have a muscular build. How was it that you didn't collapse under her weight?"

"I don't know, what does that have to do with anything?"

Hold on I'm getting to that. And the exploding cars. You managed to hot wire at least seven in a little under a minute how did you know how to do that?"

"tinkering with random machinery has always kinda been my thing and unfortunately 97% of everything I mess with blows up and I have no idea why… cars are the only explosions I've been able to control. Again what does that have to do with anything?"

"Getting to that, here." He handed her some random contraption.

"Hey what are you doing?" Tony asked as Bruce handed the girl one of his latest inventions that was still incomplete.

"I have no idea what this is or what it does and by the looks of it it's not finished." He said turning to Tony. "If I'm correct everything will work as planned.

"You're not making any sense. What am I supposed to do with this thing?" She said turning it over in her hands and examining the incomplete invention.

"You have access to every single tool in the workshop I want to see how fast you can dismantle this and put it back together just as it is now."

"Um if you haven't noticed I don't exactly have the best record with stuff like this… like I said it's more than likely gonna blow up."

"Trust me we won't let that happen. Just try it."

"Fine, I guess." And she went to a work table with tons of fancy, top of the line tools. The team watched as she took the unknown object apart and back together in a few minutes… well except for Tony… he had his hands over his eyes cursing under his breath.

"There." She said handing it back to Bruce who inspected it and handed it to Tony for affirmation that everything was in its place. Tony was speechless he was the only one who could undo his inventions but of course he had an ego larger than the tower that once bared his name. His only response was...

"Yup." And he walked over and put it back where it belonged… with fifty million other abandoned and incomplete projects.

"I still fail to see what any of this is supposed to prove." She said crossing her arms in frustration.

"Nothing yet but it will make the results of the DNA test make more sense, if I am correct."

"Fine, then let's just get this over with. Oh and if she freaks out with the needle don't say I didn't warn you." She said remembering her nightmare walking over to Desiree and brushing the hair from her cold face. She was barely breathing but other than that she seemed to be alright. Evelyn Prayed that she stayed out long enough for him to take the blood. Unfortunately they were not so lucky Dr. Banner had only collected a small amount of blood before Desiree's eyes shot open and she proceeded to freak out. Evelyn with all of her abnormal strength did her best to calm her and hold her down so she didn't hurt herself or anyone else. He only got half as much blood from her but he stopped in fear of her turning again. The needle was out but the room still became icy cold. Crap not again Evelyn thought but she held her friend tightly in her arms whispering words of comfort into her hair in attempt of preventing the change. However when the room temperature went back to normal she felt Desiree start to gag and she sprinted across the lab and grabbed the trash can and put it in the direct line of fire just in time. Evelyn turned away and plugged her ears she had a terrible habit of whenever she saw or heard someone else throwing up she felt like she was going to or actually on one occasion she did and it was not pretty. When Desiree finished she fell back on the table/ bed thing and gingerly clutched her sewn up shoulder. "Hey, you alright?" Evelyn asked but she already knew the answer.

"If I could, I would punch you right now." Ok so not the response she was hoping for but she bent down and carefully hugged her friend.

"So how long until we get the results?" Evelyn asked standing up straight.

"Right about now." Bruce said as he moved his hands in an odd fashion to make several floating screens pop up loaded with information.

"So how bad is it doc? Are we gonna make it." She said in a mocking voice growing a bit inpatient.

"Well."

"Well is a deep subject. Well what?"

"I was partially correct."

"Partially correct about what? Why don't you just tell us already?" Evelyn said trying not to scream it at him. He sighed.

"You're no fun."

"Fun isn't something I really want to be right now. I want to know what the hell you're talking about." Evelyn said stepping past him to get a look at the floating information screens. "Oh you've got to be kidding me."

"What is it?" Desiree asked a bit confused as to what was going on. The last thing she remembered was walking out to make sure Evelyn was alright after something had exploded that morning, or at least she was pretty sure it was that morning a lot of time seems to have passed since then and she woke up with a needle stuck in her arm in a strange lab place.

"How is this even possible?" She said turning to Bruce.

"That I don't know but here you are so I guess it is possible… even though it shouldn't be."

"Useless. So what now?"

"What?" Tony asked as he walked over. "It can't be that bad." He paused and read through everything. "Oh. It is that bad."

…**xXx…**

**A/N**

**Wow cranked this chapter out in a day… don't get used to it will most likely never ever happen again. I'm soooooooooooooo happy finals and crap is finally over so let's raise a glass people who feel the relief in being finished and ready for starting anew and I wish the best of luck to those who will soon be taking huge grade defining tests and that you to will get to enjoy the feeling of having spare time to do whatever the hell you want. I may actually get around to updating some of my other fics… but please tell me what you think, it's the reviews that inspire me to write and continue on with these stories that you people read and wait for.**


	4. Ch 4: Just Tell us Already

**A/N**

**I apologize in advance. All of the sciencey stuff in this fic is all made up and I'm sorry if it doesn't really make sense… it did in my head. So please just bear with me and just deal with it. We, unfortunately, are not the geniuses our characters are and almost everything scientific is complete bullshit. But all that aside please enjoy our attempt of explaining how this whole mess could have come about through the examination of Dr. Bruce Banner.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the already existing Marvel characters and if any this science stuff that may or may not actually exist or anything similar to it. So in other words it could be mine but I don't really know so this is just to be safe.**

_**Just Tell us Already!**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Evelyn and Tony exchanged looks of disgust. "No… Just no." They said in unison. "Hey. Stop that." It continued. "Make him/her stop." They both turned and looked at Bruce who just pinched the bridge of his nose and turned away.

"Wow I can see the resemblance already." Clint said sarcastically walking out of the lab to avoid certain doom. Natasha followed him out she too wanted no part in this mess.

"Um hey guys. That's fantastic and all but would you mind filling me in on what the fuck is going on. That'd be great." Desiree said from her position on the bed table thing that still has no actual name at the moment. Evelyn and Tony stopped their bickering long enough to remember that… oh right they weren't the only people in the room how embarrassing but while both of them felt that way on the inside they were obviously too cool to express that and instead of showing it they exchanged one more menacing glare and turned away from each other to face the rest of the group like nothing happened.

"Would it kill you oafs to be quiet once in a while?" A man with slicked back black hair and odd green get up said as he sauntered up to the group.

"Who the hell are you?" Evelyn asked.

"Loki Laufeyson, of Asgard. Who are they and why are they here." Loki asked pointing long boney fingers at Evelyn and Desiree

"Brother don't you have wonderful timing. We were just about to find out."

"Oh gods what happened."

"These two girls were completely normal at one point." Dr. Banner said. "The both of you have four different DNA signatures that make up your own, two of us and two normal people who I would assume would have been your parents. Now at some point in your life, I'm guessing fetal stages you're DNA was tampered with. Whoever did this managed to take the DNA from two of us and somehow fuse it in with yours that already existed. That should have been impossible. Normally if a foreign chromosome were to enter the body, the body's natural reaction is to reject it completely and not reproduce it and move on. Yours however must have taken our added chromosomes and reproduced those as opposed to the natural without ours. Thus, in theory creating completely new human being from the already existing one." He paused, getting a few blank stares; he coughed and continued figuring he'd should sum this up in a few. "Like rebuilding the new human form the original changing the outside appearance and making its way and affecting all of your inner workings."

"So what you're saying is... We have some of you guys in us which changed our bodies from the outside in and it's taken this long and now we are finally seeing the effects of being combined with your DNA." Evelyn said slowly trying to make sense of this.

"Basically. My guess is whoever did this was trying to take the chromosomes that created our traits that suited his needs and replaced those parts in your DNA. It might have actually started out as another attempt to recreate the super soldier serum."

"And why do you say that?" Steve asked. He had stayed silent the entire ordeal not sure what to make of what was going on.

"Because that is one of the first things a lot of the scientists did when they tried. They looked to see if it had changed your genetic code and judging by what we're seeing with Evelyn he found something that we all missed." He concluded. "Not only did I notice your strength a little while ago, you were able to almost out run Desiree when she had turned. Have you always been able to run that fast and not be out of breath?"

"No, I guess things started changing about a couple years ago, but I didn't really think anything of it. And it wasn't anything like this. I had no idea I could keep up with her or carry her up here I just did and I don't know if I could have done that earlier I just never had the need to. Sorry I'm not much help, but until now with Desiree's changes I've never really noticed my own."

"Hm I see. And Desiree, when did you start having these odd physical and in your case mental changes?"

"Just a little while ago. Wait so it's pretty obvious who Evelyn's DNA mash up consists of but what about me?"

"You, as sorry as I am to say it, you have a bit of Loki and Me."

"Oh… I guess I can see it…who are you?"

"Right I never really introduced myself but you may know me, or not, me, but the other guy… or by his name given by the media… the Hulk. But I am doctor Bruce Banner"

"ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhh… well this makes so much more sense now. Kinda. The one thing that still doesn't make sense is the ice. Why ice?"

"Because Loki is-"

"I'm not really Asgardian." Loki said finishing Banners sentence. "I am Jötunn, or Frost Giant. Though I show no resemblance to one." He said attempting not to show how ashamed he was of his race.

"Ok then. Thanks for the clarification. No more mystery." Desiree rolled her eyes. Wow this was a bit anti- climactic.

"Wait but if this was, as you suspected, an attempt to recreate the serum why mix everyone else in… sorry no pun intended." Evelyn asked.

"Well the person would have been mad to start this process in the first place so why not." Steve commented.

"You have a point. Well it's been nice meeting you all and figuring out who we are… kinda but I think Desiree and I should get going now." Evelyn said walking towards the door motioning for Desiree follow her.

"Wait hold on we're not done with you yet. Plus you're part us." Tony said grabbing her by the arm.

"No I think we're done, we've had enough wacky tests done on us for one lifetime, several. Desiree and I don't plan on being part of any of yours." She twisted out of his grasp and continued for the exit.

"The two of you are a ticking time bomb… you literally. We can help you. You may as well stay here. And it's not like you're going to go back and live in that dump of a lot." Why the hell was he offering them a place to stay? This one wasn't even technically his fault. But you panicked oh well you just have to deal with the consequences.

"Maybe we were, what's it to ya. And we were doing just fine. Fine until all of this happened. I almost liked it better when I knew I didn't have a bit of you in me."

"Being part of me. That's what you're all riled up about. What's so bad about being part me?"

"Oh please I can't be the only one you've got. How many other parts of you are floating around this city? What makes me so special when all of the other's actually came from you? Besides we're no good we were abandoned for a reason." Evelyn was fuming; she really, really wanted to punch something right now. Desiree came up behind her and put her hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Hey, how did you-

"We lived on the streets not under a rock." Evelyn countered. It's not like they were uncivilized. They heard all of the gossip knew what went on in daily life they just never really thought it was all that important. And they were both educated she was after all part genius and she shared a bit with Desiree.

"Come on. Let's just go. I think you've argued with them enough." Desiree whispered pulling her towards the Elevator.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. Put the workshop on lockdown."

"Yes sir." The A.I. replied. All of the windows were locked in place and the glass was replaced with an unknown metal. The two girls banged on the elevator in a terrible attempt to escape.

"Just take the stupid invitation to stay. We won't do any test up front. You'll have it so much better here than you ever did out there." Tony said listing off reasons for them to stay. He didn't know why he was doing this. He didn't even like children and especially this one… but maybe because she was so much like him. That's probably also the reason he wants them to stay. It might also be all of the trouble that they went through to get them here and to figure all of this out and to just let them go could also be potentially dangerous, especially if the other one, Desiree was her name right. Oh well you'll get it eventually. If she has another outburst the gods know what will happen. And it wouldn't be fair to her. It seems like Ev… Ev did you really just call her that god you cannot get attached to her stop it. Anyway she does all the talking and Desiree hasn't gotten a say in whether they are staying or not. That's another trait she must have gotten from him. Damn Why. Just why was this his life now. "So what do you say… and it's not like you… or we have much of a choice considering we're all going to be stuck in here until I get the answer I want."

"This is stupid. Why do you care what happens to us. Let alone want us to stay here."

"One, it's not like we don't have room and second. I highly doubt you want something like today to happen again." He snapped he was getting inpatient with this brat he finally understood how is father must have felt when he had to deal with him. When he was around.

"He's got a point. I really don't want this to happen again and I don't think you do either. I could hurt you. I could hurt a lot more people." Desiree said unaware of all of the people she had dismembered but I guess it's for the best she doesn't need to know right away. "I think we should stay. Stay until we can at least stop the fits and figure everything out." Desiree said in an almost pleading voice. What she wouldn't do for a few pain killers, her shoulder ached like it was nobodies business

Evelyn huffed. "Fine. We'll stay." She said faking a smile.

"Ok well now that, that's been established… I'm hungry." Desiree said in all seriousness.

"Really… really Desiree." Evelyn deadpanned you could hear the unanimous sigh from the rest of the occupants of the locked down lab.

…**xXx…**

**Hey look I'm not dead yet! Kinda… school's a bitch and I actually had this one mostly finished and I went back and forth trying to decide whether to continue it or just end I where I did and yeah… don't know when the next chapter will be up and as far I as I know my other fics are kind of dying but like me not dead yet so stay tuned people and review and that may give me inspiration and motivation to update.**


	5. Ch 5: Ok Now What

**A/N**

**Again sooooo sorry I haven't been updating I know it's a huge pet peeve for a lot of you but I have been really busy trying to fix my grades so please please please bear with me**

**So starting with this chapter I'm starting something new. I'm going to change it up every now and then so in the beginning you will either get a flashback/ nightmare or a new post for a blog ( will make sense don't worry). These blog entries are created by my other friend Puppy who also a hand in the fic once I told her about it. Puppy is my sister I never had who appeared in **_**One can Never Have too Many Girl Scout Cookies**_** and who helps me write **_**Pop Culture Apocalypse**_**. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the already existing Marvel characters.**

…**xXx…**

_**Ok… Now What?**_

_**Chapter 5**_

**A Blog, somewhere on the Internet:**

Today was rather interesting. And I'm sure all of my readers out there in the wide expanses of the interest believe I am referring to the bank robbery which took place in my own NY today. But I am in fact not referring to it, at least, not as the first and foremost interesting event of today. Today I witnessed, first-hand, a chase between monster and girl, but this girl fought back.

This girl was being chased down the street by a monster, which isn't all that strange I mean, come on this is New York, but the girl being chased was also carrying a car door. I think it was a Chevy Impala door, or something like that. The monster was just waltzing down the street after her killing people left and right! And all of this was happening right under the Avenger's tower! What were those guys thinking? The girl threw the car door at the monster, she obviously isn't the typical 'girl being chased by monster'. But after losing the car door she ran into an alleyway. Big mistake on her part. That monster had her trapped and probably would have ripped her throat out if Hawkeye hadn't saved her. Then Thor managed to hit the monster right in the stomach with his hammer! Though, honestly at this point I feel like it's kind of wrong to call that monster a 'monster'. You see, it was this big beast but it was getting smaller, more human. It was like a transformation from wolf to man in a cheesy 3rd rate werewolf movie, except it was happening over an extended period of time. And there was less howling.

Anyways, the monster- er I'll just call it a creature from here on out, the creature wasn't the only interesting thing on that street this afternoon. As Thor and Hawkeye were about to go in for a final double edged attack, car bombs started going off! At least five cars were blown sky high. That sure got the Avenger's attention. There was this girl standing by a car, the same girl that had been chasing the monster creature up until that point. The creature grabbed her, and I thought that it was honestly going to eat her! Except that's when the last of the Avengers arrived, Bruce Banner. Everything stopped when he walked on to the scene. They probably didn't want to risk the 'other guy' coming out.

I loathe to admit it but I actually don't know what happened after Banner came out, I got chased away from the place by police. Honestly! Things were just getting interesting. I apologize that I can't give you the end to this exciting story, but I _can_ tell you about the bank robbery I mentioned earlier…

…**xXx…**

In the penthouse kitchen…

The Avengers and Evelyn watched as Desiree all but tore through the kitchen in disbelief. Honestly the last thing Evelyn could think about at the given moment was food. Her mind was still going a mile a minute processing all of the new information and trying to put the puzzle together even though she knew she was missing tons of pieces.

"Hey is this…nope…" Desiree began to ask as she made her way to the back of the refrigerator. "I think I'll just do you guy's a favor and throw this out." No one could tell quite what it was but it was green and certainly not edible unless of course someone was willing to risk death for a four month old leftover something. Into the trash it went and she was back in shoveling whatever decent food she could find down her cake hole. While she was distracted Evelyn decided to take advantage of this opportunity to ask the dreaded question.

"So what now? And all of those people or at least what's left of them." Evelyn asked. She got no reply. "She doesn't remember… um… tearing them apart. Won't people get suspicious?" She didn't give anyone the chance to respond before she rambled on. "Will they come looking for us?" She continued not sure who they were but this was mostly to herself than anyone else. "Oh my god the media is going to be all over this. I can't deal with this not now. What do we do?" She went on rambling on having a mini panic attack. She had a thing where during whatever it was she'd stay cool and collected but the second things seem to calm down she began to freak out.

"Quite honestly we have no idea but whatever happens we'll take care of it you shouldn't have to worry." Bruce answered

"Too much." Clint took the doctor's statement a bit further. "There is still the possibility tha-." He didn't get to finish because Natasha elbowed him in the side.

"You don't have to worry. S.H.E.I.L.D. has this under control. We won't let anything get to you." Natasha reassured her while giving everyone else the death glare. No for Natasha death glare was an understatement there were no words threatening enough to describe the look she gave them. Evelyn tried to let this sink in but all her brain managed to register was get to them yet. She knew they could only hide for so long and then what? Not to mention she'd have to tell Desiree about what she did at some point. Her thoughts weren't even making sense anymore. So what is she to do? Change the subject and act like her panic attack never happened.

"Desiree I swear you are a bottomless pit. There are other people who need to eat too." Evelyn said walking up and closing the refrigerator.

"I only cleaned out half of it." Desiree complained finishing off the piece of cake she managed to salvage.

"And you can have the other half tomorrow. But right now we need to figure out what the hell we're supposed to do now." Evelyn said firmly.

"I thought we already established what we were doing."

"Not worrying I know. See me not worrying but seriously what do we do _now_?" Evelyn asked wanting a bit more of an elaboration from the group of superheroes that just took in Des and herself.

Truth is, the avengers had no clue what to do now. They had never before had to deal with this sort of problem and that was saying something. This wasn't the sort of situation where they could just beat the crap out of it and call it good. This was a field where none of them had any experience and it was still sinking in that the two girls were genetically altered to have traits of some of the team.

Evelyn was about to say something else but stopped before she could even start when she noticed Desiree slowly falling over her eyes half closed and clouded with sleep. She caught her just before her face made contact with the probably very expensive exotic hardwood floor. "Um?" was all Evelyn managed as she supported her friend's weight at a very awkward and uncomfortable angle.

"The empty guest room is at the end of the hall to your left, queen sized bed I can get another by tomorrow and the full sized bathroom should have everything you need." Tony directed her. Evelyn hefted Desiree up so that she could carry her easily to the other room.

"Next time I think I'll just let your face make friends with the floor." She groaned and walked down the long hall to the guest bed room on her left. I was a plain room but sure enough there was a queen sized bed with what looked to be black satin sheets. She laid Desiree down and pulled the luxurious sheets over her and she went to scope out the rest of the room. There wasn't much, a bed a side table with a lamp and some fancy clock that sort of reminded her of the floating screens she saw in the lab. There was a huge window that almost took up one of the walls but the view was blocked by clean white blinds. Everything looked very expensive but it was all very plain. Next, she wandered into the bathroom which to her felt larger than full sized. It was almost as big as the bedroom. Everything was so clean and new it was like the model bathrooms in a home design catalogue. It had tile floors with a huge walk in shower and hot-tub style bath tub stocked with shampoo and soap. Come to think of it a shower couldn't hurt her hair looked like a repeat of the gulf coast oil spill. She walked over to a closet and pulled out a soft, plush towel and bath robe and proceeded to turn on the shower. She stripped out of her old ratty cloths and stepped under the warm spray and wondered how much convincing it would take to get them to take her and Des shopping. She could get used to this, not saying that she ever will because the little voice in the back of her mind reminds her that all things come to an end and that end is always a tragic one.

…**xXx…**

**A/N**

**So I have the updated status of all of my ongoing fics on my profile and it is there that you can when updates will be up or when new projects are starting. Again I'm sorry my grades have really sucked and I've been focusing on fixing them.**


End file.
